


Shuffle Song Prompts 4

by Hetalia1912



Series: Shuffle Song Prompts [4]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bad Boys, Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - HIT (Music Video), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - MAMA (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Alternate Universe - Pathcode Teasers, Alternate Universe - Rich Kids, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Solo Artist, Alternate Universe - The Closer (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Underground Rappers, M/M, Multi, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Hit au,Rich kids au,Biker au,Mob au,Inspired by HIT music video
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, EXO Ensemble/EXO Ensemble, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM, Kim Jonghyun/Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Hongbin, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Shuffle Song Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748239
Kudos: 2





	Shuffle Song Prompts 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit au,Rich kids au,Biker au,Mob au,Inspired by HIT music video

**8:20 PM**

**Seungcheol:** _You at the meeting place yet?_

Jeonghan smirked as read the text. _It's cute that he's worrying about me._ He thought. _I don't think he knows that he's not all that subtle._ Jeonghan quickly begins typing a reply back to him.

**Jeonghan:** _Yeah I've been here for a while now_

**Jeonghan:** _Why?  
  
_ **Jeonghan:** _Were you worried about me Cheolie?~_


End file.
